A vaccine against SARS coronavirus would be highly significant in preventing future outbreaks of this emerging disease. Genetic vaccines (DNA and adenoviral) expressing various proteins, including spike glycoprotein, envelope, and nucleoprotein. These were tested to determine immune response. Mechanisms of infection and immune correlates of protection were also studied.